Ash's great college adventure
by maximaxx
Summary: After coming back from the Sinnoh League, Ash expected to be able to leave for a new region, but someone had other plans. His mother presented him with a far greater challenge: a month long enrollement in college. That's just cruelty.


**Ash's great college adventure**

«Don't worry about your pokemon Ash, I'll take good care of them. »

«Professor, I know that. If I had any doubt, I wouldn't let you take care of them. » Ash smiled.

«So, are you going to visit Isshun with only Pikachu? »

«Yeah, just like I did with Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh. Isn't the pattern obvious? »

«I was just making sure… » professor Oak said.

As the teen was about to get out of the lab, Oak stopped him.

«Wait! » he ordered.

Curious, Ash stayed still until the professor Anderson for me? »

«Is that the one that hands over the starters in Isshun? »

Oak smiled mysteriously.

«Not exactly. Your mother will explain it to you. »

«Mom? » Ash said, incredulous.

* * *

He opened the door of his house with energy.

«Mom. I'm back! » he declared.

«Ash? » questioned his mother, nowhere to be seen.

«Yes, mom. »

Delia Ketchum appeared at the corner of the room. She was wearing her yellow apron and her rubber gloves. Without thinking of the soap her clothes were covered with, she hugged her son and almost strangled him.

«Oh my dear boy, I'm so glad to see you again. It has been ages! »

«Mom! You're strangling me! » Ash shouted.

«Oh my, sorry Ash, I was just so happy. Do you want something particular for dinner tonight? »

At the mention of his mother's delicious cooking, Ash's body voted for a quick and loud reply.

His stomach growled.

Delia chuckled.

«I'll take that as a yes. »

* * *

A delicious smell was floating through the kitchen.

«Here, honey. Your favourite meal. » the mother said as she put a plate in front of him.

«Nice! Thanks mom. »

As she watched her son stuff her face, Delia kept her signature smile on her face.

«Is everything to your taste? »

«You bet, mom! This is just delicious! »

«How was your last trip? »

«It was incredible! I met lots of new trainers, beat Paul, the trainer I told you about, talked to legendary pokemon, almost beat the league… »

«So, just the usual? »

Ash laughed.

«Yeah, you could say that. »

«Well, Ash, I've registered you for something extremely unusual. »

«Really? What is it? »

«This. » she happily stated as she gave him a white envelope.

Curious, he opened the envelope and read the letter it contained. As he became more and more sick as he read, he turned to his mother.

«Mom! You enrolled me in college? » he complained.

«No refusal tolerated. That was one of the conditions for becoming a traveling trainer, remember. Plus, it's only the super accelerated one. You'll only be there for a month. »

«A month? » he exclaimed. «But… what about my journey? »

«It will wait until that class is over. Don't worry, it's a special class for trainer only. You'll make new friends and rivals along the way. Isn't it just great? » she cheerfully said.

Ash's forehead made contact with the table.

«Great… »

* * *

Since the creation of the league, a system of education was created for young traveling trainers. As the only way a trainer could reasonably gain the experience to challenge gym leaders was by traveling and meeting other trainers, it was decided to create super accelerated classes. For a month, trainers from all over the region would be sent to different schools to study in small groups and follow a condensed version of the regular students' program. It was not perfect, far from it, but this system allowed the growth of the league while still ensuring that trainers had a decent education.

Kanto's most famous institution was Viridian City's Universal College. This particular school was the only one in Kanto to offer every possible scholarship up to university degree, including those accelerated class. In one office richly decorated with what seemed to be antique furniture from said institution, a middle-aged woman with a severe look was staring at the teenager

«I suppose you have a particular reason for requesting a rendezvous on the first day of class. May I hear what it is? »

Her cold grey eyes were making him uncomfortable. Couldn't she tell that he didn't want to be here? Wasn't she supposed to be the principal of that school? She could at least try not to kill him with her eyes.

«Hum… actually, I don't know the reason I'm here. »

As one of her eyebrows went up, he stood up and handed her the letter.

«This is a letter from Professor Oak. He asked me to give it to you, Miss Anderson. »

«Madam Anderson for you, mister Ketchum. » she corrected.

He nodded and sat down, waiting for her to finish her reading.

There was a frown on her face when she was done.

«I see… very well, you have done your part. You may leave. »

Holding the sight of relief that wanted to escape his lips, he quickly stood up and leave the office.

Alone, Madam Anderson looked at the courtyard through her window. The new students were waiting in groups for the bell to ring. Her eyes fell on them. Four times a year, she had to create those special classes for the pokemon trainers of Kanto and the administrative problem it was was giving her a headache. To make things worse, that enervating Samuel had the nerve to ask her a favor that very same day.

This was going to be a pain.

* * *

Ash was now waiting, much to his dismay, in lines in front of the gymnasium doors with a bunch of trainers.

Pikachu was standing next to him, wondering what the big deal with Ash and schools was. Didn't he like their summer camp in Sinnoh?

Just a few people ahead of him, there was a trainer around Ash's age bragging about his success. He was a little bit taller than Ash, so he could see his brown spiky hair from where he was standing and caught a glimpse of the two younger trainers at his side.

«Yeah, I placed sixth during the johto league last year and I intend to try it again after this school thing is over. »

«Wow. You've really been into the johto league? How was it? »

«It was pretty impressive. I mean, if someone likes me can only get sixth place, then can you imagine the level of those people? »

Ash rolled his eyes. That kind of person was especially annoying, but the worst was when they didn't have that much to brag about in the first place. He sighted. He just hoped he wouldn't have to sit near that guy.

«He's annoying, isn't he? » someone said behind him.

«Huh? » Ash exclaimed as he turned around.

His face almost made contact with a girl's face upon doing so.

« Woah! Sorry. » He said as he jumped back.

«Nah, it's okay, I don't mind. » the girl said, sounding like it was nothing.

He then got a better look at her. She was a few inches smaller than him, had curly blond hair, blue eyes showing boredom and a lollipop in her mouth, the stick sticking out at the left corner of her lips. She stood there as if nothing had happened and her voice had left out accents of a small depression.

«Hum… who are you and what did you say? » Ash asked, confused by the strange person.

«I'm Samantha and I just said that Brandon is annoying. Don't you think so? » she repeated.

«Is that Brandon? » he inquired as he pointed at the brown hair guy.

«Yeah. »

«Then, yes, I do believe he is annoying. » Ash stated, crossing his arms.

«What did you two say? »

Another person had sneaked up behind him. Mew! Was that usual for students?

«Did I just hear what I thought I heard? »

«It depends, what did you hear? » Samantha asked, sounding as emotionless as before.

«I heard that you think I am annoying. » Brandon said with raging anger.

«Then you heard right. » she replied. «I find it annoying that you spend your time bragging when some of us are just waiting for the bell to ring and do our entrance exam. »

«What did you say? » He erupted while walking toward her.

«Hey! Leave her alone! » Ash interjected, standing between the two of them.

«I'll have you know that it takes skills to rank sixth in a league tournament. » Brandon said with pride.

«Yeah, so what? That's something, it's true, but it's not that impressive either. »

«Yeah? What does a runt like you know about leagues? »

«A lot actually. » Ash said with a smile. «For your information, I made it to the final rounds in the indigo league, to the top 8 in the Johto league, to the top 8 of the Hoenn league and to the top 4 of the Sinnoh league. Oh, and I beat the champion of both the Kanto battle frontier and the Orange league. »

As he enumerated the list of his accomplishment, the trainers around him looked at him with round eyes while Brandon was a bit white, heck, even Samantha looked less bored.

«That's just… » the arrogant teenager muttered.

«The name's Ash Ketchum, look it up. »

«Hey! I recognize him; he beat a Darkray and a Latios in his last match in the Sinnoh League! » someone said from the crowd.

As a few whisper rose from the surrounding trainers, a very distinct noise echoed around them. It was the bell, announcing that the preliminary exams were about to begin.

Forgetting about the incident, the trainers entered the building without a second thought… most of them actually. Brandon shot a fiery look at Ash before he entered.

* * *

Ash was depressively waiting at a table in the cafeteria, Pikachu trying to cheer him up. The poor pokemon didn't understand the problems his trainer was going through.

«Pika pika piii? » he asked.

Ash didn't react; he just looked at the front of the cafeteria where the teachers were supposed to come with the result of their test. After a few more minutes of silent observing, he finally lost it.

He took his head between his hands and slammed it on the table.

«I'm such an idiot! I definitely failed the test! » he whimpered.

«Pikapi! » his pokemon objected.

«Pikachu, don't try to tell me not to be pessimistic. It is statistically impossible for me to pass this test. I couldn't even fill half the answers! »

Baffled, the mouse pokemon stepped back with shock.

«Pika? »

«Yeah, as you said. » he grumbled.

Ruminating black thoughts, Ash didn't realize that someone was taking the seat next to him.

«You're as happy as ever. » the person said.

«Samantha! » he exclaimed with a bit more energy than before.

«Just Sam. »

«… okay, Sam. How did your exam go? »

«I don't know. I didn't receive the results yet. »

«I meant… never mind… » he sighted. «So, do you know when they're going to announce the results? »

«They said something about an hour after everyone is done. »

«That fast? »

«They hired about three dozens of people to correct the sheets. We are being sorted in different classes based on these results. When they'll be done, they'll put a list of every class in sorting orders. »

As Ash anxiety grew with each passing minutes, Samantha conversed with him about various subjects. This way, he learned that she was here because her mother insisted she came. At this, Ash opened up to her and confessed it was the same with him. A little light appeared in Samantha's eyes.

His enthusiasm revived, Ash began to talk of his adventures to her, which Pikachu sometimes illustrated with his imitations.

Samantha was not smiling, but she was close.

«Okay, Mister champion, my turn. »

She had begun traveling a year ago, her first and only pokemon being a sandshrew who evolved recently. She had no particular dream revolving around pokemon. Her only reason for trying to be a pokemon trainer was that she had met her sandshrew. She had felt it was a nice opportunity for her to convince her mother to let her be a traveling trainer, but, as it did not give impressive results, she had ordered her to finish her scholarship before trying anything like that again. She was in those classes to make up for the year she had missed.

«Your attention everyone! » a voice thundered in the cafeteria. Coming from the radio, an authoritative voice stopped all chatter. «Every single of you has been placed in a group with people of his level. You will also receive your room number and keys. Your corrected exam sheet will be in an envelope in your room. Present yourselves at the front desks immediately. »

* * *

The corridor was simple, but looked new enough, fresh paint having been applied to the walls recently. His pikachu on his shoulder, one trainer was having a hard time finding his room.

«Where is Room 673 B supposed to be? This plan doesn't make sense either. »

«Pikaaa. » Pikachu sadly approved.

«Okay, this is the third corridor G in the yellow section… and where is my room? »

«Chu! » his pokemon replied, pointing toward a corridor.

«You think? … What do I risk? Being even more lost? » he shrugged it off and walked into the place.

After a minute or so, he understood the reason it caught Pikachu's attention, there was a phone ringing in a room somewhere. Irritated, he complained.

«Pikachu! We're looking for my roo… »

His eyes fell on the number of the door in front of him: 673 B.

«Okay… I guess that I owe you an apology, buddy.»

«Pika. » his pokemon shrugged it off in the same way.

The persistent ringtone put an urgency to Ash's behavior.

«Oh, I hope that's not from the staff. » he exclaimed as he tried to unlock the door.

Without looking at anything else, he jumped on the ringing phone and pick it up.

«Hello. »

«Whoa, don't answer too fast, champion. » a sarcastic Samantha replied.

«Hi Samantha. I'm sorry, I couldn't find my room… which is a good reason for me to thank you. Without that call, I'd still be looking. »

«No problem, I was just bored and I thought I'd call you. »

«We'll see each other plenty of time. We're in the same class after all. »

«Yeah, at least, there's that. The educational system isn't as hopeless as I thought it'd be. »

«It looks plenty hopeless for me. I have to study. »

Was that a chuckle he heard over the phone? He wasn't sure, but it was not that plausible. Samantha didn't look like a moving smile. She was more of the low pressure kind.

«That's your new world for a month, Mister Champion. You can't expect to come in the most intensive school program ever and just spend your time doing pokemon battles. »

«Yeah. I'm just glad I could at least keep Pikachu with me. »

«You're lucky, you know? My mother refused that I brought my sandslash with me. »

«Why? »

«Because she thought it'd be a distraction from my study. Judging with the results, I'd say she was right. »

«What's your score? »

«83. »

«Whoa! That's one heck of a score for someone that stopped studying for a year, you know? »

«What are you so surprised about? We're in the same class, our scores are similar. »

At the statement, Ash lost his voice. It was impossible. He didn't fill half of the answers! He couldn't have a score that high.

With a shaking hand, he opened the envelope lying on his bed. Ash took out his test and saw the result.

With a confused look, he stared at his sheet.

«I've got 27… »

«Huh? »

«The result of my test is 27. »

«That's… oh! Someone's knocking at my door. I think it's one of the staff. I'll see you tomorrow in class. »

«Okay, later. »

«Yeah, later. »

When Samantha hung up, Ash sat on his bed and stared at his exam. There was something wrong here. He was not supposed to be in that group.

With that strange thought in mind, he went to sleep with Pikachu at his side.

* * *

«Listen everybody, our class is made of the students with the best results at the entrance exam. As such, I will not tolerate distracted or distracting people. You are here to learn, and learn at a speed I don't think can be considered healthy. This is why I ask of you the most complete attention. Every two Fridays, there will be a summative test to evaluate your progress. »

The eleven students under his guard were looking at him with scared expressions. This was not a promise of fun. Mister Astbury had presented himself in that fashion: a red shirt, black pants, a bushy black mustache and a military haircut. He had called the students names with a strict voice and had introduced himself. This speech was the one he said was the presentation of the classes.

This was going to be a hellish month.

Mister Astbury had formally asked if there was any question and his lesson had begun.

It was as intensive as he had promised. Everyone was frenetically writing as he explained the school subject at a speed that would let a rapidash panting after five minutes.

Ash's hand was sore after half an hour, during which he had to sharpen his pencils twice.

«What kind of craziness is this? » Ash thought.

This was even madder considering the fact that he didn't have the knowledge that his classmates had. What was he doing here? No, seriously, he should have…

«Ash Ketchum! » Mister Astbury inquired.

He raised his head from his sheet to find his teacher staring at him.

«Will you please resolve this algebraic equation? »

Ash stared at the numbers and letters on the chalkboard. An embarrassed blush found its way to his cheeks as he replied:

«I'm sorry, sir. I don't know how to. »

«Then' I suggest that you don't start daydreaming again. » Mister Astbury stated before returning to his explanations.

As he started writing, he heard Brandon's snicker two rows to his left. A burning anger made him grit his teeth.

An hour of intensive explanations later, Mister Astbury declared a ten minutes break.

A massive sight of relief erupted from the entire classroom at the time. Everyone started stretching and trying to get rid of their sore muscles everywhere.

Though there was one person that seemed to think walking up to a fellow classmate's desk would be the best thing to do.

Brandon went to see Ash.

«Oh, so you're a real pokemon trainer with great accomplishments, but you can't even resolve a simple algebraic formula. Wow, real impressed here. »

«Shut up, Brandon. »

«Wow, it must be nice not having too much to think inside your head. Does that help you be closer in mind to a pokemon? » he taunted.

Irritated by the infernal class, Ash had little patience over the childish trainer.

«OH, THAT DOES IT! YOU ARE NOT BETTER THAN ME, SO SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH! »

Against all belief, Mister Astbury did not even move to stop the imminent disaster. He only observed the two boys carefully.

«I am! I got the best score of all the students that enrolled yesterday! »

Ash, startled, stopped for a second, growling under his breath.

«ARGHH! I bet I'd have beaten you if I had had the time to study for this test! »

«Is that a challenge? » Brandon asked with an interested look.

«Yes! I bet that in Friday's test, you won't get the first place! »

«And I bet that you won't get the first place. Whoever loses has to fake a confession to Miss Strout, the old lunch lady, during lunch hours. »

«Ouch. » said a placid Samantha. «That's one heck of a punishment for the loser. »

«Do we have a deal? » asked Brandon.

«We do! » Ash replied with a fiery tone.

* * *

Ash was hitting his head against the door of his room. Repeatedly. What was he thinking? He was barely following the others in class and he challenged the best student of his group to a studying competition? He was such an idiot sometimes!

«What am I going to do? » he complained between two hits.

«If you stopped banging your head against the door and open it instead, I could tell you. »

«Samantha? »

«Hey! »

«Sorry… Sam? »

«Better, now open that door. »

His blonde friend entered his room without hesitation, carrying a pile of textbooks.

«What are these for? » Ash asked, confused.

«You want to beat Bradon, right? Well, I'm going to help you. »

«You're serious? But… I'll slow you down. And with Mister Astbury, that's a crime punishable by death! »

«Don't worry; he won't kill me as I asked him before. You see, the college does have a strict policy when it comes to girls and boys staying late in the same room. »

At the implication of Samantha's speech, Ash blushed. He didn't think of things that way.

«So, Ash, are we going to study or what? »

He nodded and sat down on his bed without a word. For some reason, she had not called him «Mister Champion» like every other time.

* * *

Four days had passed since the bet had been made. Apparently, every student in their class was talking about it between the classes with Mister Astbury. The general opinion was that Brandon was going to win. He had proven his statement of being the best every time Mister Astbury asked a question. For the outsiders, the ending was crystal clear and there were no doubts in their minds. At first, they didn't understand why Ash was keeping his confident façade all the time.

Then, the Tuesday of the second week, he was the first to answer Mister Astbury.

For a moment, there was an astonished silence as Ash and Samantha smiled while Brandon jaw's had dropped.

From that point on, the bets were going both sides. Ash had begun to show the reason behind his confidence more and more in Mister Astbury's class to the point where Brandon and him were actively competing to be the first to answer questions.

Mister Astbury seemed to be pleased of this rivalry and encouraged both sides to beat the other as frequently as possible.

Soon, the class was divided in two: the ones rooting for Brandon and the ones rooting for Ash.

There was one person in the middle of this miniature war that was extremely satisfied with herself: Samantha. Yes, she could understand why Ash was sent to this class. After all, her mother rarely acted without a reason.

* * *

Miss Anderson was taking a well-earned rest from the infuriating papers she had to fill. Her attention was to the courtyard where the students assembled. Class A was the one with the most interaction for but less than ten days of cohabitation. Oak knew was he was doing.

«I ask this as your old friend. Put Ash Ketchum in a class where he'll have a rival, regardless of his results. This will change the atmosphere of that whole class for the better, I promise you.»

The severe woman hid her smile.

«You old fool, you are too intelligent for your own good. This is way too interesting to do paper work. Curse you! I'll have to ask something equally enervating to you… what about a good three days as a substitute teacher here? Hum… maybe that's not cruel enough. »

* * *

«Phew, I think I'm ready, Pikachu. »

«Pikapi! »

«Yeah, I never studied so intensively. This is completely crazy… but I do admit that I learn a lot too. Seriously, I think my head's about to burst. »

«Pikaaaa. » his friend said while teasing him, laughing under his nose.

«Hey! »

Pikachu jumped on him and playfully bit his head. His joy being contagious, Ash tried to grab his pokemon who chose to dodge with a skillful leap. He landed on Ash's bed and taunted him.

Pokemon and trainer played together for the first time in two weeks. It was a simple moment they shared and it was theirs alone.

* * *

Alone in her room, Samantha was wondering how her friend was doing, being the night before Mister Astbury's summative test. A part of her though was thinking about Ash himself, his fiery determination and his... simple… nature with problems. It had been a long time since she opened up to someone. Perhaps her mother was not wrong when she said that school would improve her social life.

* * *

Mister Astbury gave out the sheets, reminding them to give their best and to stay silent until the end of the exam. After lunch, there would be an oral test which would be a pop quiz where he'd randomly ask students about any subject seen in class. After a last encouragement, he declared that the exam had begun and that they now had three hours to complete it.

Ash turned his sheets around and read the first problem.

«A farmer is trying to save money on the quantity of grain he sells. Considering that wheat costs …»

«Hum… okay, I know how to do this one. Thanks Sam, you really saved me. »

Under the repetitive noise of the ticking clock, the students slowly filled their answer sheets. From times to times, one of them would stop and look in the void, trying to remember the information he had been given on that subject.

After two hours of successful writing, Ash had hit a wall.

He had no idea on how to answer that question! It was a shady question about the difference in the DNA of two electric types depending on their immunity to the lightning attacks. The problem was: it looked like it was worth a lot of points. What should he do? He couldn't afford to leave it blank.

«Breathe slowly, Ash. » he told himself. «You probably studied that with Sam at some point. Think. »

His mind stayed white, devoid of any idea.

«Okay, it's not the time to panic… hum… I should really skip it and come back later… »

Luckily for him, the next one was understandable and he could continue.

Between two questions, he shot a look at Samantha and at Brandon, both looking like they were doing fine.

He returned to his sheet and filled in the last question. There were fifteen minutes left to the exam.

«Hum… I only have that question left. What should I write…? Wait… DNA differences… hum… I don't remember that part, but I do know about the varying degree of type immunity! »

Trying his best to give enough information to get a few points, Ash poured his knowledge on his sheet. He would certainly not lose to Brandon after that arrogant prick had mocked him!

Just as he finished writing his sentence, Mister Astbury stood up and announced the end of the written exam.

* * *

«You have all done well. You have one hour to eat before we continue with the oral part. Don't be late. »

«How did it go? » Ash asked to Samantha.

«I don't know; I didn't…»

«…receive the results yet. Yeah, I should have known better than to ask. » he sighted.

«You should have. » Samantha commented with a smile. «And you? »

«There was this question about DNA and electric types that I couldn't answer properly. I forgot what we saw on that. »

«That's too bad. I could answer it. »

«Yeah, I just hope it won't be enough to lose to Brandon. » Ash said, his determination returning.

While he was holding his fists high as a challenge, his stomach growled.

«Reaaaaaaal impressive, champ. » Sam said with an emotionless tone.

«…I should probably eat before trying to worry. »

«Now that's better. » Sam declared as she handed him a platoon. «Let's go get something from Miss Strout. »

«Yeah, and I hope it isn't the last time I can speak to her without looking like a complete idiot. »

* * *

They had returned five minutes before the announced time, being almost the last to return. Mister Astbury didn't make any comment, but he had a slightly disappointed look in his eyes. Nevertheless, he had a perfectly neutral voice when he talked.

«Very well, we are now ready to begin the second part of our summative exam. I shall pick a name from this bag and ask a question to the students whose name just appeared. Everyone will have to answer seven questions, each on a different subject. Is there any question? »

No one bothered to reply to his ritual question.

«In that case, I shall start. The first person to be questioned will be… Isabelle Greenwood! »

As the questions were asked, Ash felt his stress decrease in proportion. Up to now, he had successfully answered his of the six questions Mister Astbury had asked him. Even better, Brandon made a mistake on failed to answer one. Unless he was sadly mistaken, that could be enough to compensate his stumble in the written exam.

«Ash Ketchum! Last question: » his teacher said to him. «Name a city with a unique historical background, explain it and as a bonus, describe its gym or contest center. »

For a second, he paused. There were too many possibilities. He had to choose one.

«Veilstone City. The city was built as a results of its touristic curiosity: the veilstones, a kind of meteor sighted only there and said to be of a unique material. Its gym leader is martial artist Maylene, specialist in fighting types. Her main pokemon is lucario. »

«Very well. This is a satisfying answer. »

Ash heart jumped in his chest. He had done it! He had answered all seven questions without a single mistake! He couldn't believe his ears; he really had succeeded.

Perhaps his mom was not wrong to say it would be an enriching experience.

«Correct, Brandon Adams. »

He almost jolted in surprise. Shoot! Brandon had correctly answered six questions out of seven. This was not good…

«Correct, Samantha Anderson. »

She winked at him as he smiled. Great! Sam was doing good.

«This is it, dear students. I will correct the exams and give you the results Monday. » their teacher announced. « You may leave until then. »

* * *

They had barely rested during the week-end. The challenge was on every lip, not only on those of Ash's group. As such, Ash had to live a long week-end of people commenting about the beauty of Miss Strout.

It was seriously mining his confidence.

So much that on Monday, in class, he was only wishing that Mister Astbury hurried so he could go confess and humiliate himself.

«Dear students, » he started. «I must say it was a pleasure to observe you during these two weeks. It is the first time in my career that I've seen such heated spirit and such a lively class. I would like to tell you how precious it is to me to see such a thirst for learning. »

The impatient looks on everyone's faces where telling everything.

«Fine, fine, I will give you the results. I shall give the top three first. »

They could almost hear a drumroll in the background.

«In third place, with a score of 93… Ash Ketchum! »

A rock fell in his stomach. Third place…? He had lost his bet. How come having a 93 was depressing?

Impassive, Mister Astbury continued.

«In second place, with 95… Brandon Adams! »

Wait… what?

Ignoring the completely baffled looks on his students face, the teacher continued again.

«And in first place, with a perfect score… Samantha Anderson! »

«WHAAAAAAAAT?» yelled the whole classe, minus Sam.

Without saying a word, Sam stood up and moved toward the door.

«Where are you going, Sam? » Ash asked.

«I'm going to get my camera. »

«Why? »

«Because I want a souvenir of when you and Brandon confessing to Miss Strout. »

«Wait a minute! Why did you say «and Brandon»?» said teenager asked. «I didn't lose to Ash. »

«You both bet that the other wouldn't get the first place, right? »

As both boys paled, Samantha grinned wickedly.

«Then, I'm going to get my camera. »

«I won't lose to you next time, Samantha! » Brandon suddenly shouted.

«Hey, I won't be left behind! » Ash protested.

* * *

The principal was laughing wholeheartedly behind her window. Seeing the two boys twitched while Madam Strout was acting like a teenage girl was priceless! There was also the fact that her daughter was filming the whole thing to the utmost embarrassment of Ash and Brandon. Oh, she had to ask for that video.

Pensive, she looked at the three kids.

«Well, I planned for a rivalry between Ash and my daughter, but I guess a rival triangle is okay too. Don't you think so, Oak? »


End file.
